Corazones ardiendo
by Ultimo Comodin
Summary: Hola, algunos ya conocen está historia, la tuve que volver a subir porque estaba mal escrita blabla.. Es una de mis primeras historias, seamos como un fénix y renazcamos de nuestras cenizas. No es una típica historia, es oscura ¿qué sucede con Bra? ¿qué pasa? la vida suele dar unos giros muy inesperados
1. Chapter 1

Él camino por esa playa, tan hermosa, tan tranquila, no había ningún alma cerca y eso era raro, en todas las playas siempre vas a ver a alguien pero está era la excepción, no había nadie y eso era más tranquilo que un día normal lleno de gente, camino poniendo sus manos en su jean gastado, recordaba millones de cosas pero en el momento que iba a reír por el último recuerdo que pasó por su mente vio que en el mar se acercaba un cuerpo, un cuerpo de una chica flotando.. Su rostro se volvió pálido, su mente parecía que le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero cuando se acerco más para ver si era cierto o era solo una ilusión se dio cuenta que era de verdad, estaba ahí flotando acercándose hacia el, el muchacho asustado dio un paso hacia atrás pero vio ese cabello, verde azulado sólo conocía a una persona con ese color de cabello y lo único que esperaba era que no era ella, la persona que más adoraba, se acerco un poco y un holeada de sentimientos lo inundo dejándolo sin respirar ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? No puede ser que ella se encontrará ahí hace horas había hablado con ella por mensajes ¿qué estaba pasando? No había nadie que podía responderle eso y ella estaba.. Ahí, quieta, la marea la arrastro hacia donde estaba él, el chico volvió a sentir que el mundo se le caía, sentía que todo su alrededor se destrozaba y empezaba a sentir algo en su interior que se rompía, trato de no quebrarse y llorar pero dos lágrimas pasajeras pasaron por sus ojos color marrón claro, esos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban y la hacían poner nerviosa, esos ojos que cuando chocaba con la mirada de esa chica lo único que le demostraba era cariño. Se limpió las dos lágrimas con los puños, quería gritar ¿porqué pasaba esto? ¿porqué lo tenía que estar viendo? Y otra vez la pregunta: ¿qué mierda esta pasando? Vuelve a su mente, trata de no creerse lo que sus ojos ven pero la realidad una y otra vez lo chocan y parece que el destino solo quiere verlo mal.

Cuando pensó que nada más iba a pasar noto que su le vibraba el jean, su móvil estaba sonando ¿quién será? No le importaba, solo quería desaparecer y olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo quería que la tierra sea generoso con él y se lo tragara, pero es no iba a pasar, el deseo de desaparecer no se iba a ser realidad. Tomo el móvil y se sorprendió por la llamada entrante que estaba recibiendo, la mejor amiga de la chica que más quería ¿algo más puede pasar? ¿cómo le iba a decir "Marron, estoy con Bra, mira.. Ella.. Ella está muerta"? ¿Cómo iba a hablarle? Sabía la relación que tenía con la rubia y eran como hermanas, nariz y moco. Atendió antes de que la llamara cortara y saltara el contestador, atendió y lo único que pudo hacer es tragarse un nudo, no le salía ni hablar, no podía hablar, no podía, necesitaba llorar, esto lo estaba destrozando.

-¿Goten, puedes oírme?- Dijo la otra voz al teléfono, si la podía oír solo que el no podía ni decir ninguna palabra o se iba a quebrar

-...Si..- Saco fuerza de donde pudo para no terminar en llanto.

-¿Cómo estás? Te noto raro..- _Mierda.._ Pensó él

-No.. Estoy bien.. ¿sucede algo?- Y otra vez no sabía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para fingir que no sucedía nada pero en este momento tenía que hacerlo, tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada hasta encontrar la manera de hacer algo con el cuerpo de la joven.

-Por esas raras casualidades de la vida ¿no sabes nada de Bra?- _Mierda.._ ¿El mundo lo odiaba tanto para hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿qué mierda?

Marron era la mejor amiga de Bra, debe saber que está pasando, no le podía ocultar eso, no podía mentirle en ese momento entonces trato de contarle todo se quebró un poco pero pudo decirle lo que estaba pasando y luego de unos largos minutos de espera y unos cuantos sollozos de la rubia que se encontraba en la otra línea, ella hablo

-Recibí el mensaje muy tarde, no la pude parar.. ¿Sabes también lo que decía ese mensaje?.. No, no creo.. Decía que te diga lo mucho que ella te amaba.. Pero.. Eso no importa ahora.. Nada va a cambiar..- Y entonces la escucho llorar de nuevo. -Perdona, luego hablamos..- Dijo la joven que se encontraba en la otra línea antes que el pudiera responder colgó el teléfono.

El también la amaba y nunca se lo pudo transmitir, nunca se lo pudo decir de verdad, nunca pudo demostrarle que lo que más amaba en ese mundo era a ella, no necesitaba nada más que ella.. Miro el cuerpo que estaba quieto, se veía tan real pero no quería aceptarlo, no quiere aceptar que es ella, su hermosa princesa, las ganas de acabar con todo aparecieron, cortó la llamada y puso una mano en su pecho, no necesitaba pastillas, no necesitaba un arma, no necesitaba una cuchilla, solo contaba con su poder.

Soltó un par de lágrimas más de rabia por qué ella no pensó en lo egoísta que estaba siendo, dejo una vida, dejo a una familia, dejo a una mejor amiga hermana, nariz y moco, lo dejo a el; todavía no sabía las razones por las que ella se fue, pero no quería saberlas solo quería irse con ella a donde quiera que se encontrara, solo quería estar a su lado.

Sintió una energía cálida pero que quemaba en su interior, hizo que ese fuego fuera más letal y entonces..

* * *

><p>Tuve que volver a subir porque cuando releí está historia para seguirla, no pienso dejarla hasta que termine, me di cuenta que había algunos errores. Me encantaron sus comentarios, perdón si antes no pude actualizar, estaba tan seca y tenía millones de cosas y problemas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia pero bueno, espero que no se enojen conmigo si tardo mucho en actualizar, créanme cuando digo que mi inspiración no es muy buena y más si se trata de una historia así como la que leyeron antes, me toca el corazón está historia y espero llegar a hacer eso con ustedes.<p>

Sigo sintiendo que algo está mal pero no encuentro el error.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Real o sueño?

Despertó, todo era un maldito sueño, noto que estaba sudando, y la chica que estaba durmiendo al lado de él estaba sentada mirándolo con decepción y enojo.

-¿Quién es Bra?- La mujer no le importó la condición en la que se encontraba su amante y lo agitado que se había levantado, tampoco le importó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos solo quería saber quién era esa chiquilla que nombraba entre sueños su amante.

-Eso no te importa.- Le respondió de mala gana, no tenía ganas de discutir quería saber el porqué de ese sueño y quería saber como estaba ella.

-Llevas diciendo "te amo, Bra, te amo, perdón" dormido, es obvio que hay otra en tu vida, y está bien, solo me quería acostar contigo.- La chica se cruzo de brazos y lo último que dijo sonó muy falso, trató de ocultar lo que sentía; la muchacha de cuerpo escultural con una hermosa cabellera rubia se vistió, tomo sus cosas para luego mirar al hombre que dejaba en esa cama, no iba a volver a aparecer en su vida, aunque ella lo amara con todo su ser, no tenía caso luchar una pelea que estaba ganada y por una mujer que ella no conocía, no iba a lastimarse, no de nuevo.

A él no le importó la mujer que se acaba de ir y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo, miró el reloj que estaba junto a una foto de el y su mejor amigo cargando a una hermosa joven para lanzarla a la piscina, ese día la habían pasado bomba, sonrío al recordar como se divertían con Bra en esos tiempos, había pasado dos años de que no la veía y era porque ella no salía mucho, siempre que iba a ver a su mejor amigo ella se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, solo Marron la hacía salir de su casa. Era muy tarde para ir a verla pero, sentía que tenía que ir por ella; empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y eso le hizo salir de la cama y cambiarse muy rápido, salió volando hasta la casa de la familia Brief, tenía que ocultar su ki, el sabía que Vegeta dormía con los dos abiertos y nos referimos a los ojos por más que el mundo esté en paz él nunca bajaba la guardia por eso y unas razones más lo admiraba aunque aveces le daba miedo pero ¿quién lo tendría miedo a el gran príncipe de los saiyajines?

Llegó al balcón de la chica y notó que estaba despierta, sentada en su cama haciendo algo que el no podía ver bien pero tenía un presentimiento que era algo malo, la joven notó que alguien la estaba mirando y se giro para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos marrones claro podían volver loco a cualquiera por lo hermoso que eran y lo que transmitía o eso pensaba ella, él también se perdió en sus ojos y empezó a avanzar hasta toparse con el ventanal que estaba medio abierto, se acerco más y noto como la hermosa chica bajaba la mirada, dejo de mirarla para ver bien sus brazos habían dos grandes líneas llenas de sangre, ella estaba atentando contra sí misma, la joven seguía con la cabeza agachada, no podía mirarle a los ojos después de saber que era descubierta por la persona que más amaba, se sentía más mal que antes, tenía miedo, enojo por dejar que la descubrieran y se sentía patética. En cambio él sentía decepción por ver lo que hacía pero lo que más quería era que ella esté bien. Le latía el corazón a mil por minuto, sentía que se iba a salir del pecho, él notaba como la energía de la chica se iba disminuyendo poco a poco, una mezcla de sentimientos y mucho miedo lo recorrieron.

-Lo siento..- Susurro la chica con cabello verde azulado seguía sin mirarlo, no se atrevía a verle a los ojos.

-¿Porqué?- No sabía que decir, se acercó más a ella y se al lado, rasgó su camiseta y trató de que parara la sangre, pero salía más y más, pero ¡mierda! Tenía que hacer algo y ¡con urgencia! No iba a perder lo que más quería, no la iba a perder.

Ella notó la desesperación de él al tratar de que la sangre dejará de fluir y se sintió más mal que antes.

-No te quiero perder ¿me oyes? No pienso dejarte sola.- Él rasgó otra parte de su camiseta para atrarla a las heridas de ella, luego de eso la miro y ella pudo mirarlo.

-Sé que soy muy joven, sé que tengo una vida por delante, sé lo que puedo llegar a perder por hacer lo que acabo de hacer, sé que las personas que más amo estarán muy mal por mi, sé las consecuencias que me van a llegar por mis actos pero estoy cansada de todo, simplemente no puedo más, despertarme y tener que lidiar con una depresión que cada día se hace más fuerte, sé que se puede superar, soy una princesa, soy la princesa de los saiyajines pero ¿a quién le importa eso? No tengo a nadie que me ayude, tengo un orgullo que deja chico a cualquier torre alta pero ¿cómo pedir ayuda si seguro me van a señalar con un dedo? No puedo confiar ni en mi sombra porque la odio, odio todo lo que soy y no puedo dejar de odiarme; odio en lo que me he convertido y no se como volver atrás, no me acuerdo ni como era antes, solo sé que estoy tan hundida en un pozo que cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más oscuro y sin final, es caer en un pozo sin fondo, me gustaría poder superarlo todo pero...- No la dejo continuar por que la abrazo

-No te voy a dejar sola, nunca, no pienso hacerlo, no voy a dejarte, sé que me aleje pero no era mi intención, no sabía nada de ti y eso me mataba de cierta manera y temía acercarme y recibir una negativa tuya, Bra, No quiero perderte y sé que no soy el único que piensa eso, eres la mujer que más quiero y por un sueño me di cuenta que es así, eres la chica que amo, me siento tan mal por no estar antes, por no ser tu hombro para que puedas apoyarte pero ahora voy a ser más que un hombro voy a ayudarte a superarlo, no me rechaces, lo que más quiero es que mi princesa esté, el mundo no sabrá que eres la princesa de los saiyajines pero yo lo sé y siempre serás mi princesa; te amo.- Se separo de ella para mirarla sonreír, esa sonrisa no la veía hace mucho y la extrañaba tanto ¡si que la extrañaba verla sonreír!

Esa sonrisa es tan linda, es más linda que su clásica sonrisa de lado como la de su progenitor, se parecen tanto, a partir de hoy las cosas iban a cambiar; se acercó a su boca lentamente y ella también lo hizo, dos jóvenes una pareja, fue un beso corte pero lento de esos que expresan mucho en un corto tiempo, su primer beso pero no el último, ella estaba muy cansada, no tenía fuerzas y él lo sabía había perdido mucha sangre, el la abrazo y la recostó en su pecho tapándola con una manta que había sobre la cama de la chica, ella correspondió a ese abrazo.

-¿Cómo qué soñaste algo?- Le preguntó

-Soñé que te perdía, me levante y sentía la necesidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba, necesitaba verte, oír tu voz, verte a los ojos, y sentía un dolor en el pecho que me hizo darme cuenta que algo malo pasaba, quizá suene raro pero no puedo negar que gracias a eso ahora seguís estando viva. De verdad no te quiero perder, yo sé que no lo digo pero de verdad eres muy importante para mi.- Le besó la frente mientras ella lo miraba y asentía.

-¿Esto es real?- La pregunta que ella le hizo lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el segundo capítulo, perdón de verdad perdón por tardar mucho, hacer un lío con está historia pero de verdad necesito terminarla, no puedo dejar todo en la nada ¿no?<p>

Espero que les halla gustado, hasta el tercero.


End file.
